


Special Love

by neilpeartssynthsense (orphan_account)



Category: Rush (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/neilpeartssynthsense
Summary: Neil is human and raised as a wolf. He meets a boy named Alex who shows him love, life, and everything in between.





	

He rembers the day his whole life changed, the day his parrents died. He was only 5, and ever since then, he has lived with woves.

When he saw them on the floor, he freaked out. He ran crying, trying to get away from what happened. Neil ran into the woods and hid behind a tree. He kept quiet, but he keept hearing noise. Neil peaked out of the bare trees. The wolves saw him, and Neil screamed.

He spent many years in the woods. The wolfs taught him lots of things and he ate lots. Neil was always so happy and energetic till he learned what he was. He decided to come up with a plan to leave, in which he did.

Neil woke up one night and decided to leave the forest to explore the world. He has never been outside the forest before, so he decided to leave. Neil put on a pair of shorts and left, howling one last time at the moon.

Neil walked out in to the cold, dark streets. He was freezing as he walked, but no one seemed to care. Neil kept walking for a few minutes till he saw a cute stranger. He had long blond hair that ran to his shoulders and a smile he hoped would never fade. The stranger looked up at him, and Neil ran.

He hid behind a tree and covered his face. This was his first encounter with a human, and he was really afraid. Neil heard a noise and peaked out to look.

"Hey, where did you go?", the stranger asked.

Neil whimpered and peaked out. He noticed the stranger and he hid back behind the tree and covered his face.

"There you are. Hey, there is no need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you.", the stranger said.

Neil still hid behind the tree, but the stranger came up to him. Neil still covered his face in fear.

"Hey, everything will be okay I Promise"

Neil looked up at him and quickly covered his face again.

"My name is Alex", he said. "What's yours?"

Neil was hesitant to speak, but finally he said, "My name is Neil", a sad tone to his voice.

"Are you okay?", Alex asked.

"I am cold. All I have are these shorts, but they don't fit well", Neil sadly said.

"I can help you. I am not gonna hurt you I Promise, okay?? Come with me."

Neil agreed and they walked for a while.

"Here Neil, put this on",Alex persisted.

They were in Alex's room, Neil puting on clothes Alex gave to him.

"Neil tried putting it on, and every time Neil tried to put it on Alex laughed.

"Why are you laughing?", Neil asked.

"That is not how you put a shirt on"

"Oh, I am sorry" ,Neil said saddly.

"It's okay. I guess there is much you need to learn lol", Alex smiled and laughed.

A few days later, Neil woke up and decided to leave. He went to go hunting, but as he was trying to leave, Alex tried stopping him.

"Where are you going Neil?", Alex asked.

Neil did not awnser as he sprinted off down the street. Alex chased after him for a bit, till he lost him. As Neil was runing he ran into a stranger.

"Hey, why are you running?", the stranger asked.

Neil did not speak, but he opened his mouth and made a loud growl. He kept staring at the stranger, until...

"Neil?", the loud noise startled him and he turned around to see Alex. His heart melt as he looked at him and made a small smile.

"What are you doing?", before Neil could awnser, he bit the stranger and ran off.

A few days later they finaly found Neil.

"Neil!!!!",Alex shouted. 

Neil turned around and quickly looked away. 

"What's wrong Neil?", Alex asked.

"I am a freak, a weirdo. You should just leave me alone."

"No you are not, I Promise, Alex persisted.

"I am, now get away", Neil said.

"No, I will not leave you here. I care about you too much to let you go.", Alex said, with a sad smile on his face.

"What do you mean?", Neil asked.

"I care about you so much Neil, and you don't even realize how much." I want you to stay here with me, don't go away, please?"

"Why do you refuse to let me go? Huh? Just let me go already", Neil said.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!",Alex shouted.

"You love me?", Neil asked, confused

"Yes Neil. You are so cute and sweet and pretty and wonderfull. You mean the world to me."

Before Neil could speak, Alex touched his lip with Neil's. They kissed with so much passion. Kissing for a while, never letting go, soon eventually breaking free.

"Neil, please stay for me?", Alex asked, holding his hands within Neil's.

Neil smiled. "I will stay forever."

"Forever?". Alex asked.

"I love you so much Alex, I never wanna let you go.", Neil said, kissing Alex's forehead while holding his hand.

"I love you too Neil. I never ever wanna lose you ever."

"You will never lose me, I will never leave.", Neil smiled.

They walked off, holding hands and kissing along the way, never letting go of each other.


End file.
